Song Fic
by Happyfish
Summary: This is a fic about the two brothers and my view on certain things


Song fic

Happyfish: I do not own Naruto!

Brothers: from an anime called fullmetal alchemist, not all of the song. There is a really good youtube videa and it is by YachiruSweetness and it is called Sasuke & Itachi - Brothers

"_How can I repay you brother mine,_** 1**

_how can expect you to forgive, _**2**

_clinging to the past I shed our blood,_**3**

_and shattered your chance to live, _**4**

_although I knew the laws I paid no heed, _**5**

_how can I return your wasted breath,_ **6**

_what I did not know has cost you dear, _**7**

_for there is no cure for death, _**8**

_beautiful mother, soft and sweet, _**9**

_once you were gone we were not complete,_**10**

_back through the years we reached for you,_**11**

_alas, it was not meant to be,_** 12**

_and how can I make amends, _** 13**

_for all that I took from you, _**14**

_I lead you with hopeless dreams, _**15**

_My brother I was a fool, _**16**

_Don't cry for the past brother mine, _**17**

_Neither you nor I am free from blame, _**18**

_Nothing can erase the things we did, _**19**

_For the path we took was the same, _**20**

_Beautiful mother soft and sweet _**21**

_once you were gone we were not complete,_**22**

_back through the years we reached for you,_**23**

_alas, was not meant to be, _**24**

_my dreams made me blind and mute, _**25**

_I longed to return to that time, _**26**

_I followed with out a word, _**27**

_My brother the fault is mine, _**28**

_So where do we go from here, __**29**_

_And how to forget and forgive, _**30**

_What's gone is forever lost, _**31**

_Now all we can do is live," _**32**

**1 & 2:** Sasuke is crying and running away as he watched Itachi murdering his parents and Sasuke realizes with dawning horror that Itachi had killed the rest of the clan. Itachi wants Sasuke to forgive him, but he does not think that Sasuke will ever forgive him.

**3 & 4:** Over the years and the times that Itachi had come back to beat up Sasuke to make him stronger. He inadvertently was the reason why Sasuke decided to join Orochimaru, Sasuke's life would have been much different if he had stayed.

**5 & 6:** He had not killed of the clan like he was ordered to and thus became a missing ninja because he cared for Sasuke too much. He wishes he could tell Sasuke why he killed the rest of the clan, but feels trapped in also not wanting to hurt Sasuke any further.

**7 & 8:** Itachi regrets killing his mother because she was one of the few members in the clan that was not in the plot to overthrow Kahona, he wishes he could bring her back but he can't.

**9 & 10:** Itachi is wishing for his mother back, but he knows that she will not return. Also he has tried to see her spirit.

**11 & 12:** He remembers that Sasuke looks a lot like their mother and he wants to see their mother in him.

**13 & 14:** Itachi wishes that he had not forced Sasuke to leave Kahona and his friends just to go after him.

**15 & 16:** He had told Sasuke that when he was strong enough come and find me and kill me. Itachi knew that Sasuke would always be weaker then him.

**17 & 18:** Sasuke is crying when Madara tells him the truth of what happened to his brother Itachi and itachi's spirit is telling him not to cry. Both of them have wronged the other greatly.

**19 & 20:** Both of them were very wrong in what they did, both of them betrayed their villages and both of them became missing ninjas and became members of the Akatsuki.

**21 - 24:** Itachi is thinking about his family, especially his mother and how the massacre of the clan split the two very close brothers. Itachi wanted to be forgiven for his crimes, at least by Sasuke and Sasuke wanted revenge for the murder of the clan.

**25 & 26:** He had joined the Akatsuki because their over all goal was for peace and he remembered the time of peace he had had when he was younger and I wanted that for his entire village.

**27 & 28:** He followed Madara and did what he wanted, he did not really know what he was in for and all the pain, death and destruction was all his fault.

**29 & 30:** This is after Sasuke has killed his brother and also after Madara has told him the truth and Sasuke is wondering what he is supposed to do.

**31 & 32:** Sasuke realizes that the only way to move on from what has happened is to finally let go of his hatred for his brother and he decides to take revenge on the villages for forcing his brother to do what he did.


End file.
